This invention relates to a pharmaceutical combination of compounds having analgetic activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,197 issued to Pacheter and Matossian on July 16, 1968 discloses N-substituted-14-hydroxydihydronormorphines, including the N-cyclobutylmethyl derivatives, commonly called nalbuphine: ##STR1## Pachter and Matossian and others, such as H. W. Elliott, et al., J. Med. (Basel), 1, 74-89 (1970); H. Blumberg, et al., Pharmacologist, 10, 189, Fall 1968; P. Roberts, Drugs of the Future, 2, 613-5 (1977), disclose the use of nalbuphine as an analgesic for the control of moderate to severe pain.
D. M. Woodbury and E. Fingl, "Analgesic-anti-pyretics, Anti-inflammatory Agents, and Drugs Employed in the Therapy of Gout," in "The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics," 5th edition, Macmillan Publishing Co., Inc., 1975, pp. 325-358, report that oral combinations of acetylsalicylic acid, also known as aspirin, with codeine or with other narcotic analgesics are known to produce additive analgesic effects in man.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,803, issued to Cotty et al. on Sept. 20, 1977, discloses a composition for oral administration comprising per dose a mixture containing about 5-15 grains of acetaminophen and about 10 grains of acetylsalicylic acid. The composition gives increased blood levels of unhydrolyzed aspirin.
More active analgesic combinations are in constant demand because they offer the attractive possibility of relieving pain with reduced dosages, thereby diminishing the expected side effects and toxicity that would result from the otherwise required higher dosages.